Propylene resin articles have been used in various fields as industrial materials for automotive components, components of household electric appliances, and so on. For example, to improve rigidity, surface hardness, heat resistance, etc., JP 7-292022 A discloses a propylene-based polymer characterized in that the polymer has a content of xylene-insolubles of 99.0% by weight or more, an isotactic pentad fraction of 98.0% or more and an isotactic average chain length of 500 or more, and that the total content of all fractions obtained by column fractionation of the xylene-insolubles and having an average chain length of 800 or more is 10% by weight or more.
However, there has been a demand for further improvement in rigidity and impact strength of resin articles made of the propylene resin disclosed in JP 7-292022 A.